


The Dark Lord's Potions Masters

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort has asked his two potions experts, Regulus Black and Severus Snape to work on a potion for him, but what secret do the two of them have. And does Bellatrix Lestrange know about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Lord's Potions Masters

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark Lord's Potions Masters – Rating T  
> Summary – Lord Voldemort has asked his two potions experts, Regulus Black and Severus Snape to work on a potion for him, but what secret do the two of them have. And does Bellatrix Lestrange know about it?  
> Pairings – Regulus/Snape  
> Warnings – Slash pairing  
> Challenge – Coin Tosser Pairing Challenge

**Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**

**4** **th** **February 1979**

"Severus, Regulus." The Dark Lord, Voldemort, called for his two followers. "I expect you to get this potion done immediately. Failure to do so will form consequences."

The two Death Eaters left the throne room, headed immediately to the Potions Laboratory that the Manor held, knowing that failure was not an option, that was unless they wanted to be hit with the Cruciatus Curse, which hurt badly coming from Voldemort.

Eventually they reached the Potions Laboratory where they saw Regulus's deranged cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, standing by the work desk.

"Hello cousin." Regulus said, fearful that his cousin, with the knowledge that he was in a relationship with Severus. He was also fearful that his cousin would cast a Black family curse on him if he even addressed her in the incorrect way.

"Regulus, Severus." Bellatrix said, her hair in a disorganised manner perilously close to the potions stock that was held. "I see the Dark Lord does not know of your secret relationship yet?"

Regulus looked at Bellatrix in shock. ' _How does she know about the fact that Severus and I are lovers? We have been careful in trying to hide it from her? Oh well, I guess we need to tell the truth.'_

Looking at Severus, who nodded, giving permission. "Bellatrix, my dear dear cousin, yes, Severus and I are in a relationship. It was either sleeping with Severus, and getting disowned by father, or marrying that blood traitor, Andromeda, via a betrothal that father had set up when I was born." Regulus explained to the deranged woman. "And there was no way in hell that I was going to marry someone like her, especially as the blood traitor has a sprog with the Mudblood Tonks. Why should I marry someone who was damaged goods?"

"At least you don't have to pretend to be in love with a Mudblood." Severus said, spitting onto the floor. He saw Bellatrix move away from the potions supplies and was glad, worried about the hair of the Lestrange woman being away from his vital supplies. "Filthy things, Mudbloods are. I will be glad when the Dark Lord exterminates them."

Bellatrix smiled and left the Potions Laboratory, leaving her cousin and Severus alone. Regulus smiled at the black haired man and winked. What else would Bellatrix think about the Dark Lords potions masters!

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
